


Gai bal Manda

by EclipseKuran



Series: White Fields of Mandalore [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Adoption, Child Experimentation, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, It is very late and I hate myself for it, Kamino made one clone, Kaminoans are assholes, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Mandalorian Empire, Rescue, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EclipseKuran/pseuds/EclipseKuran
Summary: (A drabble from Cin Vhetin)Jango wanted to throw up.
Relationships: Boba Fett & Jango Fett, Jango Fett/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: White Fields of Mandalore [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1809295
Comments: 61
Kudos: 775





	Gai bal Manda

**Author's Note:**

> Good new, Boba's here.
> 
> Bad News, Boba's arrival isn't the happiest.

It was the middle of the night when Obi-Wan came to him, tears streaming down his face as he gasped for air, trying, trying so hard to choke out words between his sobs. He fell to his knees clutching Jango’s hand when the man opened the door, begging for him to help, which is what led to Jango wrangling together a group of  _ ori'ramikad _ in the dead of night to armour up and head out. 

At first, all the  _ Mand’alor _ could feel was concern when the center of his affection appeared in complete agony, but it soon changed to boiling rage when Obi-Wan confessed of a vision, a vision the definition of  _ ori'suumyc _ , a step too far no  _ Mando’ad  _ would ever take.

It wasn’t long into Obi-Wan’s arrival to the Empire that Jango had learned of his proclivity towards visions, often coming to him in the form of dreams. The first few were like pulling teeth, Obi-Wan assuring him that they were probably nothing and it was foolish to worry over, but each and every one came true. They were often able to prevent the vision from coming true, but some slipped through their fingers, and others never made an appearance at all.

There was still a chance, however, that they may come true.

That was why Jango would always believe what Obi-Wan said, even if it has the slightest chance of occurring, he would always believe. He trusted in Obi-Wan, so the Force sensitive trusted in him, no matter how minuscule he thought it was, he trusted Jango to follow his words.

This new vision was a horror he would not wish upon his worst enemy or their people.

He would lead the hunt in this.

In the neutral space between their Empire, the Sith Empire, and the Republic was a planet called Kamino. Jango faintly remembered the planet, having been offered emergency medical attention for their wounded after a particularly violent bout with the Sith. Jango himself had taken a pretty hard hit and needed surgery. He woke up back in  _ Manda’yaim _ a week later after heavy sedation.

He had forgotten Kamino even existed.

Five years since their fateful visit, they were returning with a righteous vengeance. There would be bloodshed and there was nothing beyond divine intervention - or Obi-Wan - that could stop Jango from laying waste to the  _ demalgolka _ hiding on Kamino. There would be retribution, regardless of what their enemies thought of them laying siege to Kamino.

Jango led his team of commandos through the research facility Obi-Wan informed him about, stunning every long necked being they came upon. They were not the ones he wanted to rend limb from limb, no, that was for the ones further in the labs. They were the ones Obi-Wan warned him of.

Breaking down a door at the heart of the facility revealed four long necks, one particularly annoyed one, like they were a parent that couldn't be bothered with their child’s temper tantrum. The two directly behind that one looked somewhat fearful, while the fourth of the long necks was crouched in a corner, almost like they were shielding something.

Jango stepped forward, glaring through his  _ buy’ce _ . “I don’t appreciate you taking my DNA without permission,  _ di’kutla Kaminii _ . And it really pisses me off when it’s used to create and torture a child.”

For now, he would remain calm and learn what the  _ haran _ was wrong with these monsters. It was the one thing Obi-Wan didn’t know, and Jango wanted to know what drove these  _ demagolka _ to do such heinous things to a child.

“Ah,  _ Mand’alor _ Fett, it has been some time since we last saw you,” the  _ Kaminii _ greeted, like they were old friends and not a pissed off soldier to a sociopathic scientist. “We had not thought you would be interested in our new products.”

Jango wanted to throw up.

“There is only one proto-type for the time being, but we are working to create more. They will be the most resilient of soldiers, once we work the undesirable traits, of course. Your Mandalorian DNA is quite… challenging. Our proto-type has proven to be quite the enlightening test subject.”

The  _ Kaminii _ speaking had a decorative ornament of some sort over their forehead, just like the one his  _ jetii _ described, the one he was told to watch out for.. This must be Nala Se then.

“Let me get this straight.” Jango curled a hand around his holstered blaster. “You took my DNA to create soldiers, to clone soldiers of me, and intend to sell them like some cheap blaster? You have tortured some child for the last four years just for the sake of creating a better ‘product’?”

Nala Se nodded, appraisingly. “I’m impressed you understand what we are trying to do here. You’ll make an excellent custo-”

_ BANG! _

The demagolka in front of Jango slumped to the ground, a fresh blaster hole through the ornate jewelry and her forehead. Had his  _ buy’ce _ not been on, Jango would have spit on her corpse. Stepping forward once more, the two  _ Kaminii _ that were behind Nala Se cowered and the one in the corner seemed to press whatever it was they were hiding into cover.

Throwing a few gestures to apprehend the two cowardly scientists, Jango marched to the one in the corner.

“Please,” they begged, shaking violently, “Don’t hurt him! He’s just a child!”

Jango tore the white being away and almost fell over at the mirror image from more than twenty years ago. It was impossible.

Big, brown eyes stared back up at him, just as disbelieving as Jango must have looked under his bucket. Curly, brown locks framed chubby cheeks covered in trails of tears, his skin still a healthy tan despite being locked away in the depths of a lab on a planet covered in clouds and rain. Even the little furrow in the boy’s brow as he shifted expression to glare at Jango was identical.

They had cloned him.

These mad beings had really cloned him.

In his distraction, the  _ Kaminii _ had thrown themself at Jango’s legs, clinging to his armour. “Please, I’m begging, don’t hurt him! Do whatever you must to me, but, please, spare him!”

Jango stared at the  _ Kaminii _ before motioning for a couple commandos to remove them nonlethally. They would sort through the  _ Kaminii’e _ soon enough, but, for now, the  _ Mand’alor _ had more pressing concerns.

Kneeling before the glaring child, Jango popped off his  _ buy’ce _ and smiled gently, trying to reassure this child who grew up in  _ haran _ . “My name is Jango. I’m the  _ Mand’alor _ of the Mandalorian Empire. Do you have a name?”

The child was quiet, hesitating before whispering, “CPT-0001.”

It took everything in his being to not go on a rampage and kill every long neck in the facility. He almost wished he didn’t give Nala Se such a quick death, that he should have taught her what suffering really was.

Then he remembered something Obi-Wan told him.

_ “His name is Boba. He won’t know it yet, but his name is supposed to be Boba. Please save him, Jango _ .”

“What do you think about the name Boba?”

The four year old stared at him, terrified, as if he was afraid all that was happening was suddenly going to disappear. It broke Jango’s heart and he knew then and there what he had to do.

“I like it,” the newly named Boba declared. Something in the boy became more confident and Jango knew, just knew he had to keep him.

“ _ Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad _ , Boba,” Jango vowed. At the boy’s confusion, he explained. “ _ Gai bal manda _ , an adoption ceremony. I know your name as my child, Boba. I promise you will never have to be alone, afraid, nothing. I will keep you safe, my child.”

Boba threw himself in Jango’s arms, uncaring of the  _ beskar _ smooshing his cheek. He cried and cried, in relief, in joy, in thanks to whatever deities existed. He was safe and Jango was going to keep it that way.

Jango wrapped his arms around Boba and held on tight.

**Author's Note:**

> This ended up such a cluster fuck. I had all this awesome dialogue and stuff mentally formulated the other night while I was lying in bed and, instead of fishing out my laptop to write it down, I told myself I would remember in the morning. Guess who's a fucking liar? That's right, this girl.
> 
> Ugh, whatever, I still hope this train wreck was enjoyable. It's almost six in the morning for me, so I'm going to try to force my insomniac ass to sleep now.
> 
> Our long neck friend protecting Boba is going to be fine for anyone who cares. They were protecting Boba, so they're a good dude. Boba's experiment serial literally just means Clone Proto-Type, i.e. CPT.
> 
> Please leave behind a comment. I love reading what you all have to say and it motivates me to write a bit, not gonna lie.
> 
> Usual disclaimer for grammar and stuff: if it's messed up, let me know, I fix!
> 
> Mando'a Translations:
> 
> ori'ramikad - supercommandos
> 
> Mand’alor - sole ruler of Mandalore
> 
> ori'suumyc - beyond the pale, one step too far, outrageous (in Mandalorian morality)
> 
> Mando’ad - child of Mandalore, a Mandalorian
> 
> Manda’yaim - the planet Mandalore
> 
> demagolka - someone who commits atrocties, a real-life monster, a war criminal - from the notorious Mandalorian scientist of the Old Republic, Demagol, known for his experiments on children, and a figure of hate and dread in the Mando psyche
> 
> buy’ce - helmet
> 
> di’kutla - useless, stupid, worthless
> 
> Kaminii - Kaminoan
> 
> haran - hell
> 
> jetii - jedi
> 
> Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad - adoption vow - lit. I know your name as my child
> 
> Gai bal manda - adoption ceremony, lit. name and soul


End file.
